Damonisch
by saizoouuuh
Summary: Cuando la súcubo híbrida Takamachi Nanoha se reencuentra con la vampiresa pura sangre Testarossa Fate sus familias les revelan un oscuro pasado que las involucra de forma directa que lejos de concluir las puede llegar a perseguir en el presente... Nanofate y otras parejas yuri variadas...
1. La Novia Demoníaca

**Damonisch**

 **Capítulo 1: La Novia Demoníaca**

Era avanzada la madrugada en la casona Takamachi y una de sus habitantes, Nanoha, estaba semidormida mientras tenía un agradable sueño húmedo. Pero lo raro era que no se estaba imaginando ni a Scrya Yuuno ni a Bunnings Arisa, que serían sus dos "amigovios" muy cercanos y de los que alguna vez había tenido un ligero enamoramiento… sino que lo tenía con una chica de gran cabellera rubia que le caía como cascada por la espalda a la que de momento no recordaba bien pero que sabía que la había visto o mejor dicho conocido hace mucho tiempo. Aquella rubia de ojos rojizos la hacía tocar el cielo con sus besos, caricias, lamidas, chupadas y metidas de dedos. Nanoha empezó a gemir primero despacio y luego hasta sonoramente mientras estaba recostada en su cama.

– _Ah, Nanoha, mine liebe…_

Le susurró al oído aquella rubia de cuerpo escultural y luego la pelirroja entreabrió los párpados pues se había despertado. Luego se levantó, fue al baño y después se vistió para asistir a sus clases de la universidad. Pero aquellas últimas dos palabras le resonaron en la memoria: mine liebe (amor mío).

Se llamaba Takamachi Nanoha, tiene 20 años hace muy poco cumplidos y cursa el tercer año de traducturado de inglés y alemán. Era una de las carreras más difíciles pero justamente por eso quería cursarlas además de que le fascinaban los idiomas. Antes, debía admitir, era quizás un poco dejada para casi todo pero ahora que era un poco más madura deseaba superar un reto y ahora lo estaba cumpliendo con su sueño de ser traductora oficial de los dos idiomas anglosajones más extendidos. Y ya estaba próxima a finalizar su estudio y aprendizaje de estos idiomas así que no debía aflojar.

Pero hoy por primera vez no pudo concentrarse en la clase de alemán por estar recordando el sueño húmedo que tuvo… Ah, recordaba esas dulces caricias oníricas como si de verdad las hubiera sentido. Y esa simple y breve pero concisa oración de amor dichas con tanto cariño: mine liebe.

Cuando terminaron las clases del día Nanoha se apuró a volver a su hogar pero oh, grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio a toda su familia reunida, sus padres y sus hermanos mayores que ya habían alcanzado la mayoría de edad, que ya eran independientes, y que ya vivían en sus propias casas. Shirou y Momoko le explicaron que debían conversar sobre un asunto de suma importancia y que por ello debía estar presente toda la familia nuclear. Cuando todos se sentaron en sus respectivas sillas alrededor de la mesa Momoko empezó a hablar del siguiente modo:

– Nanoha, ya tienes hatachi (veinte años) y nos alegra mucho que ya estés cerca de finalizar con la cerrera universitaria que elegiste así que ya no dudamos en lo absoluto de que pronto serás dueña de tu propia vida. Pero esta conversación es sobre todo para informarte de algo importante: Nanoha, soy una súcubo que se enamoró de tu padre, un humano. Por lo que vos sos una híbrida. Si te sigues cuidando bien podrías vivir hasta unos 150 años o quizás un poco más sin que tu envejecimiento se manifieste tanto en tu físico. Oh, sé cómo suena todo esto pero es la pura verdad… Pero por favor escucha con atención algo más que tenemos para contarte: hace diez años conociste a una chica de tu edad llamada Testarossa Fate que es una de las hijas de un clan de vampiros… Nanoha, tienes un compromiso con esa joven vampiresa. Pero oh, no te alteres, que si así lo deseas cuando vayas a verla sólo con un rechazo podrás romper el compromiso. Aunque no creas que lo hicimos por algo más que no sea tu posible felicidad porque esa joven tiene el poder de volverte una súcubo al completo con lo que podrás vivir varios cientos de años. Lo sé, lo sé, sé que suena demasiado fantasioso pero existimos aunque somos ya muy pocos. Kyouya y Miyuki aceptaron el compromiso con sus respectivas parejas, que al igual que Fate, eran vampiros, y ellos serán capaces de vivir muchísimo más tiempo que un humano. No esperamos que nos des tu repuesta ahora pero dentro de una semana iremos a la mansión de los Testarossa para que vuelvas a ver a la hija menor de Precia, la llamada Fate como ya te dije. Créeme que si te comprometimos con aquella muchacha es porque sólo deseamos tu felicidad y una vida extensa y próspera para vos.

Dicho lo dicho por la matriarca de los Takamachi se levantó la sesión. Nanoha estaba muy sorprendida. Aquella semana casi no se logró concentrar en su aprendizaje de idiomas aunque lo intentara con esmero. Y luego llegó el día en que la familia Takamachi debía ir a la mansión Testarossa. Aquel mediodía llegaron y Nanoha se quedó boquiabierta ante la gigantesca mansión que más parecía un complejo de palacios que era la residencia Testarossa que se ubicaba en las afueras de la ciudad de Uminari.

La misma Precia junto con su hija mayor Alicia salieron a recibirlas. Una vez adentro y tras quedarse los otros cuatro integrantes de los Takamachi cerca del hall principal al pie de una gran escalera que llevaban del segundo hasta el cuarto piso Nanoha por petición de su madre salió al gran jardín trasero. Allí, sentada al borde la fuente en el centro del lugar estaba Fate y Nanoha se sorprendió de que aquella joven de su edad fuera igual a la de su sueño pero ahora que la veía cara a cara recordó bien que ya la había conocido hace una década y que jugaron juntas como cerca de medio año hasta que Fate simplemente no volvió a aparecer. Y Nanoha no la buscó porque le habían dicho que Fate se fue a vivir al extranjero para seguir con unos estudios avanzados. Cuando se saludaron Nanoha le mencionó esto a Fate y ella le dijo que todo eso era cierto y agregó:

– Pero además cuando noté que empezaba a enamorarme fuertemente de vos y que no era cosa del momento o simplemente algo pasajero tras conocerte bien me fue ordenado que me separara de tu lado. Eso fue porque cuando se lo conté a mi madre y luego de que se entrevistara con la tuya se acordó que ya estábamos comprometidas. Pero el pacto de sangre no debería consumarse antes de la completa maduración sexual que se lleva a cabo en los humanos entre los 18 y 21 años…

– Fate, no termino de entender la situación…

– Yo tampoco conozco todos los detalles pero en definitiva déjame preguntarte si deseas vivir casi 900 años… Con el pacto tu sangre pasará de ser roja a verde (este es el color de sangre de las súcubos "puras"). Nanoha, todo este tiempo estuve esperándote… Estuve esperando a que llegara el día en el que decidas si volverte una súcuba completa y ser mi esposa… Ya sé, primero deberíamos volver a conocernos un poco mejor para empezar, ¿no te parece? Lo digo porque no es obligatorio que realicemos el pacto hoy mismo… De hecho tenemos casi un año entero para ello pues tu cumpleaños es el 15 de Marzo, ¿verdad?

Fate posó una mano sobre el hombro de Nanoha y otra en uno de sus cachetes…

– Nanoha, nunca dejé de quererte… Ah, mine liebe…

Esas palabras tan tiernas para Nanoha ahora resonaban tan dulces como el más rico néctar. Sabía que debía preguntarle a Fate si ella misma le había producido aquel sueño húmedo porque era demasiada casualidad que dijera aquellas palabras en alemán en ese momento. Aunque en vez de preguntarle la pelirroja se sonrojó pero no dejó de mirar a los ojos a su contraparte. Fate entonces acercaba peligrosamente sus labios a los de Nanoha.

– Por favor concédeme un beso de tu parte.

Y sin más ambas féminas se besaron, era unos besuqueos torpes e inexpertos y apenas rozaron las lenguas.

– Fate… Fate-Chan… ¿Me dejas llamarte Fate-Chan…?

– Claro, no hay problema.

– ¿Sabes en qué consiste el pacto de sangre?

– Claro que sí, sólo se trata de beber una pequeña cantidad de sangre de la otra casi al mismo tiempo siendo ambas demónicos. Y eso es todo.

Tras esta charla las dos jóvenes fueron a reunirse con los demás en el hall central de la mansión Testarossa. Una vez allí las dos escucharon toda la siniestra historia de por qué a ellas no se les permitió verse durante una década de parte las matriarcas Precia y Momoko…

 **Continuará el capítulo 2…**

Notas del autor: ey, desde ya yo no soy un gran autor como otros/as tantos que hay aquí en Fanfiction Punto Net pero esta vez quiero redactar una historia mínimamente desarrollada… Y bueno, espero no aburrir ni con este primer capítulo ni con los que vendrán… ¡Saludos, gente!


	2. Un Oscuro Pasado

**Damonisch**

 **Capítulo 2: Un Oscuro Pasado**

 **Hace veinte años…**

– "Hace veinte años Precia y yo escapamos del reino de Alhazard, ubicado en Makai, la otra Tierra que permanece oculta ante aquellos que no poseen grandes poderes mágicos. Yo era la princesa heredera de Alhazard pero mi padre, viudo desde mi nacimiento, junto con un integrante del consejo de sabios llamado Scaglietti Jail, querían hallar la fuente de la eterna juventud. No, no estoy hablando en metáfora: ellos hallaron la fuente de la eterna juventud en lo más profundo de las gigantescas catacumbas debajo de la capital del reino… Pero no podían activar sus extraordinarias cualidades sin derramar la sangre de alguien que poseyera una increíble cantidad de mana y verterla sobre sus aguas. Y aquel que se sumergiera en esas aguas viviría por eones enteros… Todo esto lo supimos por Cinque, una de las hijas de Scaglietti y que traicionó a su padre. Ella nos comunicó que en el gran archivo del castillo real había libros de texto redactados por las mismísimas deidades en un idioma rúnico que explicaban cómo llevar a cabo rituales asombrosos como el que les mencioné. Había otros que lograron descifrar mi padre y Jail tales como emerger islas y continentes enteros desde lo profundo del océano, hacer que los gólems tuvieran el don del habla, que los dragones dejaran de ser inmunes a la magia, curar enfermedades extrañas y muchas más. Como ven algunos de estos hechizos que nos legaron las antiguas deidades podrían ser beneficiosos para todos pero en malas manos se volverían un auguro siniestro para todas las sociedades… Bien, Nanoha, tu abuela murió al darme a luz y desde entonces tu abuelo, que la amaba profundamente quedó con un hondo pesar que amargó su carácter y su amor se volvió enfermizo y ahí aprovechó Jail para terminar de corromperlo al descifrar los secretos y misterios de las deidades antiguas. Aquel invierno fue particularmente muy crudo y como mi padre prestaba muy poca atención a sus deberes reales desde que Scaglietti le prometió maravillas los ciudadanos empezaron una revuelta tras muchos petitorios de que bajaran los impuestos y del hambre que empezaban a tener bastantes… Esto último colmó mi paciencia y pese a las advertencias de Cinque, Precia y Linith fui a entrevistarme con mi padre en la sala del trono":

– "Padre, nuestro pueblo tiene hambre y sed así que por favor te imploro que vuelvas a los asuntos del reino y sepas escuchar lo que los ciudadanos piden. Por favor deja de buscar maravillas donde no las hay porque las maravillas las hacemos todos cuando tenemos un proyecto de vida o en este caso de un reino que queremos que sea próspero. Padre, vuelve a ser aquel monarca que se preocupaba por su pueblo y que sabía hablar pero sobre todo a escuchar".

– "Ah, Momoko, te pareces tanto a tu madre, que en paz descanse. Pero ni siquiera las maravillas de las supremas deidades son capaces de devolver a los muertos a la vida… Eso no es posible… Pero vos… ¡Oh vos, Momoko…! Vos podrías vivir eones si así lo quisieras… Sólo tienes que engendrar vástagos y sacrificarlos al derramar buena parte de su sangre en la fuente de la juventud…".

– "Padre, no es esto de lo que estoy hablando… Pero por lo que me dices ya sabes que sé lo que tramas…".

De pronto cuatro guardianes mecánicos que aparecieron por medio de teletransportación agarraron a Momoko de brazos y piernas…

– "Padre, ¿es ésta tu respuesta…? ¿No me vas a escuchar ni a mí ni a los ciudadanos…?".

Entonces el que empezaba a ser un anciano rey se levantó de su trono, agarró su espada larga y se fue acercando a paso normal a su única hija.

– "Que la sangre real produzca semillas de eterna juventud…".

Dijo el rey de los íncubos.

– "Muy bien, lamento que así sea…".

Enseguida Momoko conjuró un hechizo de choque que hizo estrellar a los cuatro androides en las paredes de la gran sala.

– "Momoko, ya había olvidado lo habilidosa que sos con la magia… Pero te doy una última oportunidad: copula conmigo pues el vástago que tendrás lo sacrificaremos ante la fuente de la juventud para que un grupo selecto de íncubos, súcubos y vampiros vivamos cientos de miles de años… ¿No te parecería maravilloso…? Además, no dejaré que nadie más te tenga… Serás sólo mía como lo fue tu madre…".

Y sin decir más empezó una cruenta pelea entre padre e hija. El soberano íncubo daba espadazos a lo loco, lo que hacía muy difícil predecir sus ataques pero Momoko alcanzó a esquivar todas sus blandidas y cuando lo tuvo a su alcance le agarró el cuello y volvió a utilizar la magia de choque pero esta vez en vez de con todo el cuerpo sólo con la mano que sostenía el cuello. El señor de los íncubos de Alhazard cayó al piso de cemento y su espada fue a parar lejos de él.

Pero enseguida el rey demoníaco se levantó del piso de concreto, se puso en cuatro patas, se le agrandaron los caninos, le crecieron las garras de las manos y de los pies y le salieron alas de murciélago en la espalda y también le brotó un rabo fino que terminaba en algo parecido a una guadaña doble cerca del final de la espalda. El rey rugió y siguieron luchando y derramando sangre… Momoko terminó bastante herida pues tenía cortes y moretones en casi todas las partes de su cuerpo y había quedado casi en paños menores por tan encarnizada pelea…

Finalmente el viejo rey cayó y esta vez nunca se levantaría mientras crecía un charco de sangre verde hirviente y vaporosa debajo de su cuerpo desgarrado.

– "Uaaagh… Si no logro tenerte… no viviré para ver cómo te quedas en brazos de alguien más… ¡Ugh…!".

Y así el Monarca se cercenó la lengua con sus colmillos y se ahogó en su propia sangre tibia de color verdoso. Momoko trató de ayudarlo pero su padre ya había tragado mucha de su sangre y exhaló su último suspiro bastante rápido…

– "Padre…".

 **En la actualidad…**

– Luego de este siniestro decidí abdicar de mi título de princesa heredera y junto con Precia, Linith y Cinque fuimos hasta la base principal de Jail. Lo sorprendimos y lo… matamos… a él y a sus otras dos hijas… Después destruimos todos los libros de las deidades pero no pudimos hacer lo mismo con la fuente en lo profundo de las catacumbas porque no era una fuente como tal sino un riachuelo subterráneo… Pero lo que sí hicimos fue destruir y obstruir todas las entradas a las catacumbas lo mejor que pudimos… Creíamos que ya todo había terminado pero oh, cuánto nos equivocamos… Porque Jail tenía una aliada además de a sus hijas que responde al alias de Reinforce de la que ni Cinque había oído hablar: que se me presentó la misma noche que manifesté frente todo el pueblo en la gran plaza central desde el balcón real que abdicaba porque una homicida jamás podría valer como reina… Reinforce (o mejor dicho su holograma) me contó que yo ya estaba embarazada con mi amor secreto y que mis hijos serían sus presas para derramar sus sangres en la fuente de la juventud y que pagaría caro por haber matado a sus aliados más cercanos… Y vi que en una mano tenía un gran báculo de madera y en el otro un libro de texto… que de seguro es un libro de las deidades… Después de contarle todo esto a Precia una hora después lo que parecía un terremoto muy poderoso destruyó casi toda la capital de Alhazard… Tuvimos mucha buena suerte en ese sentido pues la casa de Precia estaba ubicada sobre una colina del otro lado del valle en que estaba enclavada la ciudad y de hecho era la edificación más apartada de la capital… A la mañana siguiente pudimos ver la desolación… Buscamos sobrevivientes pero no hallamos a nadie con vida… ¿Cómo era posible todo aquello…? Nunca Alhazard había sufrido de estos cataclismos de la naturaleza… Entonces supusimos que Reinforce fue la perpetradora… Le había fallado a mi pueblo pero por lo menos yo estaba viva al igual que Precia, Linith, Cinque y Shirou, mi amor que me acompañaba aquella misma noche en que el holograma de Reinforce. Shirou era un humano, que también había humanos en Alhazard pero eran minoría (lo contrario que en Tierra).

Nanoha, Fate y Alicia estaban muy anonadadas ante aquella catarata de información…

– Luego de eso… y como Alhazard estaba muy aislado y que casi no había ni comunicación ni comercio con otros reinos (pues Alhazard era autosuficiente) decidimos que para evitar que otro reino corra la misma suerte que Alhazard debíamos teletransportarnos a la otra Tierra para huir de esa poderosa hechicera sin dejar rastro del camino de la localización en la que llegáramos pero para esto último una de nosotras se tuvo que sacrificar y Linith sin vacilar decidió que ella sería el sacrificio para no dejar rastro alguno que la poderosísima hechicera Reinforce pudiera seguir…

Al decir esto el semblante de Precia se entristeció…

– Llegamos hasta un lugar cercano aquí en la ciudad de Uminari y como ya habrán de suponer mi padre, Jail y Reinforce sabían que la próxima generación del ya extinto linaje Takamachi tendría en su sangre el poder para que tras derramarse su sangre en aquellas aguas de la fuente de la juventud aquel arroyuelo podría otorgarle eones de vida a quien se sumergiera en sus aguas… De Alhazard sólo quedan unas grandes ruinas pero aquí en Tierra estamos relativamente seguros de los malvados que acechan en Makai… Que se levante la sesión y que por favor vayan a respirar un poco más de aire fresco y al rato volveremos a reunirnos para terminar de hablar y de despejar sus dudas… Pero todo lo que dije desde ya es cierto…

Y cuando Momoko dejó que las familias se dispersaran un poco por la casa Nanoha y Fate volvieron al patio de la fuente y se dijeron palabras como "Qué loco", "Que sorprendente", "Qué aterrador", etc. Pero la solemnidad con la que hablaba la madre de Nanoha no dejaba lugar a dudas.

Aunque para aligerar el tenso ambiente Nanoha comentó lo siguiente:

– Fate-Chan, ahora recuerdo que cuando éramos nenas tuve un ligero enamoramiento hacia vos pero hace no mucho también lo tuve por un amigo y una amiga míos… Pero ahora que te vuelvo a ver es casi como si nunca hubiéramos estado separadas por tanto tiempo… ¿Pero en definitiva por qué teníamos que separarnos por tanto tiempo…?

Preguntó Nanoha y Fate le contestó:

– Creo que era porque nuestros cuerpos debían madurar lo suficiente para que si realizáramos el pacto de sangre y no nos quedáramos con cuerpos tan "juveniles" pues cuando se realiza la parte que se vuelve "pura" deja de crecer físicamente… Y como nuestras madres sabían que era muy posible que nos "enamoráramos" nos separaron por nuestro bien… Pero todo eso ya pasó…

Fate agarró ambos cachetes de Nanoha y le pidió permiso a Nanoha para darle un beso en los labios. Nanoha se lo concedió y Fate le besó la punta de la nariz, la frente, los párpados y luego los tiernos labios de su amada.

– Vaya, vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí…? No sabía que ustedes se volverían tan mimosas entre sí aunque algo me decía que ésto pasaría tarde o temprano, ¿eh?

La que les había hablado no era otra más que la reina de Midchilda, la llamada Yagami Hayate. Una buena amiga de Nanoha y una conocida de Fate.

– ¿¡Hayate…!?

Las dos jóvenes se separaron y se sonrojaron aún más de lo que ya estaban…

– Muy bien, quiero que me lo cuenten todo ahora mismo ya que de momento mis deberes reales pueden esperar…

– Hayate… ¿eso quiere decir que por ahora estás evadiendo tus deberes reales…?

Le preguntó Fate.

– Eeeh… Bueno, no es tan así… Bueno, en realidad así es pero luego me las arreglaré para que Signum no me dé coscorrones, ¿de acuerdo?

Nanoha y Fate se le quedaron mirando mientras a Hayate se le derramaba una gota clase cómic del lejano oriente… pero al final le contaron todo lo que habían oído de sus madres y si bien Hayate ya sabía algo ahora tenía los detalles lo que la dejó tan sorprendida como a la joven pareja. Hayate también había sido invitada a aquella reunión entre los Takamachi y las Testarossa pero como había accedido a asistir sin tomar en cuenta sus deberes llegó tarde como era su costumbre…

 **Continuará en el capítulo 3…**

Notas del autor: vaya, y yo que pensaba que nadie iba a comentar o en poner en preferidos lo que va del fanfic pero fue una grata sorpresa equivocarme xD. Por cierto, el próximo capítulo tratará sobre la boda en sí entre Hayate y Signum… Y realmente espero no aburrir en ningún momento… PD: Por cierto, me equivoqué al escribir "Mine liebe" que debería ser "Mein liebe"… Disculpen por eso… xD. ¡Saludos, gente!


End file.
